


Nieuchronność (najwyższy czas, do cholery)

by chupaChak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PRZEKŁAD ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA</p><p>Tłumaczę na spółkę z WIANĄ :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitability (About Damn Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639437) by [accordingtomel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel). 



> PRZEKŁAD ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA
> 
> Tłumaczę na spółkę z WIANĄ :*

Stiles zawsze szczycił się tym, że jest najlepiej poinformowany. Zwykle to właśnie on jest jedną z pierwszych osób, które domyślają się, o co chodzi, gdy inni nie mają pojęcia, i trzeba wiele, aby go czymś zaskoczyć. Zwłaszcza po prawie dekadzie radzenia sobie z szalonymi i nadprzyrodzonymi sprawami. Więc gdyby ktoś powiedział mu coś szczególnie dziwnego i wprawiającego w zakłopotanie, jest w stu procentach pewien, że miałby na końcu języka gotową dowcipną i inteligentną ripostę. W końcu to jest coś w rodzaju jego specjalności. Nie można go zaskoczyć ani wytrącić z równowagi i z pewnością nigdy nie brakuje mu słów.  
Ale teraz? Teraz jest całkowicie i zupełnie zbity z tropu.

— Ja... czekaj, my jesteśmy _co_? Tato, o czym, do cholery, mówisz? — Jego widelec zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi pomiędzy talerzem a ustami, gdy gapi się z rozdziawioną buzią na swojego ojca. To miało być kolejne normalne śniadanie, jak zwykle w niedzielny poranek, z tatą i Derekiem, tak jak to robili od lat. To nie miało być... cóż, czymkolwiek to teraz było.

— Co masz na myśli? — pyta szeryf.

— Właśnie powiedziałeś... o mnie i o Dereku. To znaczy, może się przesłyszałem albo coś?

Jego ojciec marszczy czoło, patrząc na niego, jakby to _on_ (Stiles) był tym, który tutaj kompletnie stracił rozum. A tak oczywiście nie jest. W ogóle.

— To nic ważnego. Po prostu rozmawiałem z twoją cioteczną babką i wspomniałem jej, że ty i Derek chodzicie ze sobą — powtarza szeryf, tym razem wolniej, jakby myśląc, że Stiles nie usłyszał za pierwszym razem. Ale on dobrze go usłyszał. Głośno i wyraźnie. Tylko... nie rozumie, co się dzieje. — Nie powinienem jej nic mówić? Wiem, że nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, ale nie ma powodu, by dalej udawać, że między wami nic się nie dzieje. Nie martw się, ona nie będzie cię oceniać.  
Stiles dalej gapi się na ojca, i myśli, że choć raz być może zaniemówił. Dobre pięć sekund upływa w ciszy, nim ryzykuje spojrzenie w stronę Dereka, który siedzi w bezruchu, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i lekko rozchylonymi ustami. To byłoby zupełnie zabawne, gdyby Stiles nie wariował w sobie z powodu tej samej rzeczy. Ponieważ, najwyraźniej, jego ojciec myśli, że on i Derek chodzą ze sobą.

Szeryf zmarszczył czoło, wygiął usta w lekkim grymasie i postawił kubek z kawą na stole.

— Stiles, uspokój się. Chyba nie myślisz, że jestem aż tak ślepy, synu.

— Ale, tato, ja... my... my nie jesteśmy. Znaczy się. Nie wiem, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, ale to jest...

Na twarzy ojca wydawała się pojawić odrobina dezorientacji, gdy wędrował spojrzeniem pomiędzy nim i Derekiem.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Tato! Derek i ja — zaczyna, gestykulując jak szalony w stronę Dereka — nie chodzimy ze sobą. Nigdy nie chodziliśmy ze sobą. Ja nie… nie wiem, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy.  
Ku jego olbrzymiemu zaskoczeniu ojciec prycha z niedowierzaniem, tak jakby ta myśl była absurdalna.

— Oj, daj spokój, Stiles. Nie bądź śmieszny. Wiem o was od lat i mam nadzieję, że to oczywiste, że nie mam nic przeciwko. Nie jesteś już szesnastoletnim dzieciakiem. Nie musisz tego przede mną ukrywać.

Od lat? Stiles czuje, jak blednie; palcami wystukuje niespokojny rytm na blacie stołu, gdy w końcu upuszcza swój widelec na talerz. Ten ląduje z donośnym brzękiem i Stiles krzywi się nieco na ten dźwięk. Jego ojciec myśli, że oni są ze sobą od lat. Jak to możliwe, że to się w ogóle dzieje?

Pół metra od niego Derek dalej siedzi w zastygłym i oszołomionym milczeniu, i Stiles naprawdę doceniłby, gdyby zdecydował się kiedyś dołączyć do rozmowy, najlepiej jeszcze w tym wieku. Dlatego też kopie mocno stopę Dereka pod stołem. Udaje mu się przy okazji uderzyć kolanem o blat stołu, potrząsając nim; _brawo, Stiles, cóż za subtelność_. Ale to na szczęście wystarcza, bo Derek otrząsa się, podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego gniewnie.

— Jakieś wsparcie byłoby mile widziane — mówi Stiles kąśliwie.

— Uch, tak. — Derek zwraca się w stronę szeryfa, patrząc na niego wciąż otwartymi szeroko oczami. — Tak jak Stiles powiedział, my, eee... nie chodzimy ze sobą.

Wow, to było pomocne. Stiles przewraca oczami, próbując rozwikłać, jak w ogóle doszło do tego nieporozumienia. Derek spuszcza wzrok na stół, czując się niezręcznie.  
Po raz pierwszy na twarzy szeryfa odmalowuje się wahanie i teraz wygląda na autentycznie zdezorientowanego.

— Czy wy na poważnie próbujecie mi powiedzieć, że ze sobą nie chodzicie? — pyta z tym samym niedowierzaniem, którego Stiles nie rozumie.

— Tak! — mówi Stiles. Jego głos skrzeczy, ale tylko trochę. To pewnie nie było nawet zauważalne.

Jego ojciec dalej się gapi, mrugając kilka razy, nim mówi ostrożnie:

— Ale to nie ma żadnego sensu. Mieszkacie ze sobą od prawie dwóch lat.

Cóż, to prawda. Ale to tylko tymczasowy układ. Przynajmniej taki miał być na początku. Stiles był świeżo po koledżu, ale nie był wystarczająco stabilny finansowo, żeby zacząć żyć na własną rękę. A biorąc pod uwagę, że miał już ponad dwadzieścia lat i w końcu posmakował wolności, pozostanie w domu było raczej żałosne. Kiedy Derek zaproponował mu, by zamieszkał na kilka miesięcy w odnowionym domu Hale'ów, skorzystał z okazji.

To nie tak, że planował pozostać tam na prawie dwa lata. Po prostu... wiele przeszli, odkąd Stiles był w liceum, a mieszkanie z Derekiem było takie — i nigdy, przenigdy nie myślał, że to powie — łatwe. Dobrze im się układało, szczególnie gdy musieli zmierzyć się z nadnaturalnym badziewiem, co nie zdarzało się już tak często jak kiedyś, dzięki bogu. Ostatecznie przestał szukać innego mieszkania, a Derek nie wydawał się mieć coś przeciwko, i jakoś tak te kilka miesięcy przerodziło się w prawie dwa lata. Ale to nie oznaczało wcale, że byli zaangażowani.

Oczywiście nie mówi nic z tych rzeczy.

— Jesteśmy tylko współlokatorami. — A następnie krzywi się, bo przecież są kimś więcej. — Dobra, nie tylko współlokatorami. Jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi. — (Scott zawsze będzie jego najlepszym brachem na całe życie, ale jest całkiem możliwe, że Derek jest obecnie jego najbliższym przyjacielem. Najdziwniejsze jest to, jak bardzo było to nie dziwne.) — A przyjaciele mogą przecież mieszkać razem, tato! [1]

— Wiem to. Ale w takim razie, co z weselem Scotta i Allison? Albo kuzynki Grace w zeszłym roku? I ponownym ślubem ciotki Marie? Lub naszym rodzinnym zjazdem kilka miesięcy temu? — Szeryf wskazuje na nich i znacząco podnosi brwi. — Stiles zerka na Dereka, który wzrusza ramieniem i patrzy na niego zdezorientowany. — Towarzyszyliście sobie podczas wszystkich tych okazji — dodaje i rezygnuje z kawy, odsuwając kubek na brzeg stołu. Ze śniadania raczej też, sądząc po tym, jak na nie patrzy. — W ogóle was nie rozumiem. — Zanim Stiles zdąży się zastanowić, co odpowiedzieć, kontynuuje: — A co z tym waszym ciągłym dotykaniem się? Derek wciąż jest owinięty wokół ciebie jak szalik czy coś.

Stiles absolutnie, kategorycznie się nie rumieni. Z pewnością nie. Nie dopuszcza takiej możliwości. Ponieważ, um, jego ojciec może mieć trochę racji. Może. Sposób, w jaki Derek zawsze go dotyka... ręki, ramienia lub szyi, a nawet pleców, gdy idą gdzieś razem. Albo jak czasami zasypiają w łóżku Dereka, kiedy do późna oglądają filmy (bo ma większy i lepszy płaski telewizor w swoim pokoju), a rano budzi się, obejmując Dereka lub odwrotnie. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiają, ale to się zdarzyło więcej razy niż może zliczyć, i jeśli już jest ze sobą szczery — lubi to. Bardzo. Może za bardzo.

— Właściwie to rzecz watahy — odzywa się Derek i Stiles myśli: _wreszcie, dziękuję_ , ponieważ, do cholery, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak zareagować. Zwłaszcza wiedząc, że ojciec złapał ich niejednokrotnie zwiniętych razem na kanapie.

— Rzecz watahy?

Nie brzmiał na zbyt przekonanego. Lub raczej wyglądał, skoro już o tym mowa, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami, które rzucał raz jednemu raz drugiemu.

Derek zerka w dół na swoje ręce i Stiles mógłby przysiąc — przysiąc na swoje życie — że wygląda prawie na... zakłopotanego? zażenowanego? Jednak czerwone koniuszki uszu zdradzają go najbardziej i Stiles nie zamierza myśleć teraz o tym, skąd właściwie to wie.

— Tak. Po prostu... wilkołaki nie są takie jak prawdziwe wilki, oczywiście, ale mają niektóre z ich cech, na przykład... potrzebę dotyku. To jest szczególnie intensywne, gdy w skład watahy wchodzą ludzie; częściowo dla ochrony, ale również w celu identyfikacji członków watahy przez inne wilkołaki. A ponieważ jestem alfą... — Derek wzrusza ramionami, bardzo ostentacyjnie ignorując sposób, w jaki Stiles wwierca się wzrokiem w jego głowę, choć wie, że on może czuć jego spojrzenie.

— Ale co z...

— Tato, nie — przerywa mu Stiles. Nie chce już tego słuchać; nie sądzi, by jego mózg był teraz w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

— Daj mi tylko to ogarnąć. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie jesteście w związku? — ostatecznie pyta szeryf. — _Naprawdę?_ Bo muszę ci powiedzieć, że zdecydowanie tego nie kupuję, dzieciaku.

Stiles wzdycha, próbując zignorować sposób, w jaki — wie — całe jego ciało jest czerwone i gorące z zażenowania (a może czegoś innego, ale o tym zdecydowanie nie powinien teraz myśleć).

— Cóż, przyjmij to do wiadomości, bo to prawda.

I na szczęście — chwała jakiemukolwiek bóstwu, które patrzy w dół i uśmiecha się do niego choć ten jeden raz w całym jego śmiesznym życiu — tato porzuca rozmowę. Zapada dziwna cisza, gdy w milczeniu kończą śniadanie.

— Miałem, uch, właściwie to muszę iść do pracy na kilka godzin — mówi w końcu Derek, przerywając niezręczną ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu. Wstaje, przenosi swój talerz i kubek na blat kuchenny i odwraca się do szeryfa. — Dziękuję za śniadanie, jak zawsze. Przepraszam, że nie mogę zostać i pomóc przy naczyniach.

Szeryf macha ręką lekceważąco.

— Nie martw się o to, synu. Umyjesz następnym razem. Poza tym mam Stilesa do pomocy.

Stiles bardzo się stara zignorować przyśpieszenie rytmu swojego serca, gdy tata nazywa Dereka "synem”, ale jeśli osobliwe spojrzenie Dereka jest jakąś wskazówką, to oczywiście nie pozostało to niezauważone. Głupie zdolności słuchowe wilkołaka.

— Powinienem wrócić na kolację — mówi Derek. — Chcesz, żebym kupił coś po drodze, czy...?

— Nie, nie martw się o to — odpowiada Stiles, robiąc mentalny przegląd lodówki w domu. — Zostało z wczoraj sporo zapiekanki Shepherda*, więc możemy ją podgrzać.

— Dobra. Zgaduję, że zobaczymy się później — zwraca się do Stilesa, potem odwraca do szeryfa. — Dziękuję jeszcze raz za śniadanie. Czwartkowy mecz u mnie aktualny?

Szeryf uśmiecha i kiwa głową.

— Tak. Do zobaczenia.

Stiles odprowadza Dereka do drzwi.

— Cóż, to było zabawne, co nie? — pyta z uśmiechem, trochę zbyt promiennym i trochę zbyt wymuszonym. Ale Derek jedynie wzrusza ramionami z frustrująco pustym wyrazem twarzy.

Po tych wszystkich latach Stiles uważa, że opanował sztukę czytania jego subtelnych ekspresji, więc zawsze go drażni, kiedy Derek celowo ukrywa, co myśli. To jedna z tych rzadkich chwil, kiedy byłoby naprawdę miło wiedzieć, że między nimi nadal wszystko w porządku, po tych niedawnych oskarżeniach o randki. Sugestiach? Pytaniach? To nie były oskarżenia, jako takie. Cokolwiek. Z tym całym Myśleniem Taty, Że Są W Związku, wielkimi literami.

— Nie stresuj się tak — Derek odzywa się w końcu cicho, wyciągając rękę i ściskając mu ramię, zanim odwraca się, by pójść do pracy. — Do zobaczenia później.

Stiles stoi w bezruchu, drapie z roztargnieniem kark i patrzy na niego, jak podchodzi do samochodu.

Dereka już dawno nie ma, gdy w końcu zamyka drzwi i wraca do kuchni. Zamierza uniknąć spotkania z tatą, ma powody, dlatego się nie śpieszy. Jednak nie spodziewa się, że ten będzie stał kilka metrów dalej, z rękami założonymi na piersi i znaczącym spojrzeniem na twarzy. Cholera, jak długo tam był?

— Poważnie, synu?

Stiles jęczy. [2]

 

_______________________________________________

*Shepherd's pie —> http://gebawniebie.blogspot.com/2012/03/shepherds-pie.html (w oryginale jest Sheppard, ale moim zdaniem to pomyłka autorki, bo nie znalazłam takiego dania).  
[1] przekład Wiany  
[2] przekład mój


	2. Chapter 2

Scott jest — co nie było wielkim zaskoczeniem — najprawdopodobniej najgorszym człowiekiem i przyjacielem na świecie, i Stiles już po trzydziestu sekundach od rozpoczęcia rozmowy bardzo żałuje, że do niego zadzwonił.

— Tak? — mówi Scott.

— _Tak_? — warczy Stiles, zdejmuje buty i rzuca je w kąt. Zatrzaskuje za sobą frontowe drzwi. Jak tylko wrócił do domu, błyskawicznie wyjął telefon ponownie i — cud nad cudami — Scott go odebrał. I oczywiście teraz nie cieszy go to tak, jak ucieszyłoby wcześniej. — Mój tata uważa, że Derek i ja _umawiamy się_. Przegapiłeś tę część?

Dupek oczywiście ma czelność się roześmiać. Jakby to było w jakiś sposób zabawne. Najgorszy najlepszy przyjaciel w historii.

— Nie, nie przegapiłem.

— To nie jest śmieszne, Scott.

— Tak właściwie to jednak trochę jest — mówi z przyklejonym do twarzy — Stiles wyobraża to sobie — szerokim, pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem. — Ja po prostu nie widzę dlaczego robisz z tego takie wielkie halo. To znaczy, nie jestem zaskoczony, szczerze mówiąc...

— Czekaj, co? — przerywa mu Stiles.

— Och, daj spokój. Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

— Dlaczego wszyscy wciąż to powtarzają? — Stiles siada ciężko na kanapie i jęczy udręczony, przewieszając nogi przez podłokietnik i wymachując stopami. To nie jest rodzaj konwersacji, którą można przeprowadzać na stojąco.

— Mam ci to wytłumaczyć?

— O mój boże, nie! Tata zrobił to lepiej, niż...

— Bo, szczerze mówiąc, Stiles, przez chwilę myślałem, że wy dwaj się umawiacie — Scott kontynuuje, jakby Stiles nic nie powiedział. — Po pierwsze, pachniecie sobą. Cały czas.

— Mieszkamy razem, koleś — zaznacza Stiles.

— Nie, to coś więcej. To tak, jakby... nie pachniesz jak Derek i Derek nie pachnie jak ty. To jest zapach was obu, jak _Derek-i-Stiles_ , dwa w jednym.

— To nawet nie ma sensu.

— Ma. Można uzyskać czyjś zapach na sobie, spotykając się z nim, dotykając go, dzieląc te same rzeczy. Ale wtedy nadal pachniesz sobą, tylko że jest to zmieszane z wonią innych ludzi. Jak ty i twój tata albo ja i moja mama. Jednak z tobą i Derekiem to jak...

Stiles nie chce pytać, ale czuje, że musi wiedzieć.

— Jak co, stary?

— Jakby wasze zapachy się połączyły. Jakbyście dzielili często tę samą przestrzeń lub nosili nawzajem swoje ubrania — i wiem, że robicie jedno i drugie — ale też tak, jakby... jakbyście regularnie byli blisko fizycznie, nie wiem, tarzali się ze sobą, czy coś.

— O mój boże, Scott! — bełkoce Stiles. Odsuwa telefon od ucha i patrzy na niego przez sekundę z przerażeniem. Czuje gorąco i rumieniec oblewający go od stóp do głów. Jest pewny, że każdy wilkołak w całym stanie prawdopodobnie może wyczuć teraz jego zażenowanie.

— Nie to miałem na myśli — mówi Scott i brzmi, jakby znów powstrzymywał śmiech, dupek. — Chociaż może rzeczywiście lubisz się tarzać z Derekiem w ten sposób, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Na golasa. Gdyby to nie było oczywiste. 

I tak, teraz Scott na pewno się śmieje. Kpi z niego. Tak jakby zrobił to zły, okropny przyjaciel, którym oczywiście jest.

— Do czego, u diabła, zmierzasz? — naciska Stiles, próbując przerwać drwiny.

— Tylko to, że ty i Derek... cóż, pachniecie jak para. Podobnie jak ja i Allison czy Erica i Boyd. Minus seks. Choć niewątpliwie w powietrzu wisi dużo stłumionego napięcia, kiedy jesteście razem — mówi, gdy w końcu uspokaja się na tyle, by kontynuować.

— Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co znaczy „stłumione napięcie”? A poza tym, kto, do cholery, wygaduje takie bzdury?

Następuje krótka pauza, a następnie:

— Ja. To chyba oczywiste.

Cóż, obaj są już dorośli — to oczywiste choć bolesne. Stiles zasłania ramieniem oczy i próbuje zdusić jęk, nieskutecznie.

— Zamknij się, Scott. Już nie chce mi się ciebie słuchać.

— Hej, to ty zadzwoniłeś do mnie w tej sprawie, więc teraz musisz wysłuchać, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

— Nie, nie muszę. Rozłączam się.

— Kłamca — mówi Scott. — Nie zrobisz tego.

I, niech go diabli, ma rację. Scott nawet nie musi mieć słuchu wilkołaka, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy Stiles jest w rozsypce — o ile on faktycznie słucha. Stiles zarówno w nim to kocha i nienawidzi.

— Świetnie.

Scott nadal brzmi na rozbawionego, kiedy mówi:

— Dobrze. Teraz następny punkt: Derek był z tobą na ślubie moim i Allison.

— To nic nie znaczy, koleś. Obaj byliśmy singlami, więc miało sens iść razem...

— Tańczyliście ze sobą. — Stiles wydaje dźwięk „pfff” i sięga do czoła, żeby się podrapać. Swędzi go również kark, ale nie ma ochoty zmieniać swojej wygodnej, niedbałej pozycji na kanapie, aby coś z tym zrobić. — _Wolny_ taniec.

— My tylko... zgrywaliśmy się. Poza tym byłem kompletnie wstawiony, więc to się nie liczy. — Odsuwa rękę od twarzy i wymachuje nią dla podkreślenia, poniewczasie przypominając sobie, że przecież Scott nie może go zobaczyć. Choć, uch, tak... Z perspektywy czasu ten taniec był niewiarygodnie intymny; bezwstydnie przyciskał się do ciała Dereka i możliwe, że czasem stawało się to tematem jego fantazji. [1]

Nie. Nie robi tego. Sprzeciwia się zobaczeniu w tym logiki. (Choć malutki fragment jego mózgu ciągle pyta „dlaczego?” Dlaczego tak bardzo opiera się idei, że inni ludzie myślą, że chodzi z Derekiem Hale'em? Stiles jest pewien, że odpowiedź gdzieś tam jest, ale nie chce teraz o tym rozmyślać, dobra?)

— Jaja sobie robisz, Stiles? Naprawdę? — mówi Scott, prychając z irytacją. To prychnięcie oznacza również „mówisz serio?”, więc taa… cudownie. Zapowiada się niezła zabawa. — Dobra, zobaczmy. Z kim spędzasz większość swojego czasu? Poza pracą — dodaje, zanim Stiles może udzielić chytrej odpowiedzi o swoich studentach lub którymś z asystentów.

— Nie wiem. Chyba z Derekiem. Ale mieszkamy razem, więc nie wydaje mi się, że to się naprawdę liczy…

Scott kontynuuje, najwyraźniej niezrażony.

— Z kim rozmawiasz, gdy czymś się martwisz lub jesteś zestresowany?

— Czasami z tobą, czasami z Derekiem. Okazyjnie z tatą. Albo Lydią, chociaż zazwyczaj to zły pomysł.

— Kiedy to, czym się martwisz, ma coś wspólnego z Derekiem, prawda?

Stiles obrusza się. Rozumie punkt widzenia Scotta, ponieważ, dobra, może to prawda, że on i Derek rozmawiają praktycznie o wszystkim. Lub, niech będzie, to Stiles mówi przez większość czasu, ale teraz, kiedy Derek stał się znacznie bardziej otwarty, ma faktycznie o wiele więcej do powiedzenia niż Stiles kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał.

Najwyraźniej Scott uznaje jego milczenie za przyznanie mu racji, bo mówi:

— Dokładnie. Słuchaj, to nic wielkiego. Uszczęśliwiacie się nawzajem, prawda? Więc tak czy inaczej, kogo obchodzi, co myślą inni? Ale, gościu, dlaczego z nim nie porozmawiasz? Tak właściwie już ze sobą chodzicie, tylko bez tych „śmiesznych rzeczy”.

— _Scott_ — Stiles jęczy, chociaż jego mózg zaczyna przedstawiać obrazy paru „śmiesznych rzeczy”, które mógłby porobić z Derekiem i, kurwa, sam pomysł seksu z Derekiem nagle zmienia jego wnętrzności w papkę i budzi jego penisa.

— Zamknij się, wiesz, że to prawda. — Brzmi na tak zadowolonego z siebie, że Stiles nagle naprawdę chce, żeby Scott był tutaj, by móc walnąć go pięścią w twarz. — Ale jeśli serio uważasz, że nie chodzisz z Derekiem, wobec tego, kiedy ostatnio byłeś na prawdziwej randce? I nie chrzań, bo będę wiedział, jeżeli skłamiesz.

I tak, korci go, by coś zmyślić tylko po to, by zrobić mu na złość. Ale Scott ma rację. Będzie wiedział, że kłamie, nawet bez słuchania rytmu jego serca. Patrzy złowrogo w sufit, próbując przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio z kimś gdzieś wyszedł i nazwał to randką. Jednak nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Ani jeden pieprzony przypadek. I kurwa, czy jego życie rzeczywiście jest tak żałosne, bo dajcie spokój, jest pewien, że chodził na randki. Wiele randek. Wiele wspaniałych randek, na których dobrze się bawił. Ale naprawdę nie był na żadnej, odkąd skończył studia? To już prawie dwa lata. Dwa przeklęte lata.

Dalej przeszukuje mózg w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, ale za każdym razem, gdy przypomina sobie o jakimś wyjściu — do muzeum albo na obiad i film, lub na jarmark, albo na jakąś dziwną wystawę sztuki — to wszystko nieuchronnie prowadzi z powrotem do Dereka. Była Lauren, dziewczyna, z którą był na studiach, również pochodząca z Beacon Hills, i którą widział kilka razy po powrocie do domu. Ale nie, czekaj, gdy tak nad tym myśli, wydaje mu się, że mogła już mieć chłopaka. Był też ten asystent nauczyciela, który zapraszał go kilka razy, by spędzili ze sobą czas, ale musiał mu odmówić z powodu paru spotkań stada, a później wcześniejszych planów z Derekiem i w końcu facet przestał go zapraszać. Co oznacza…

Och. _Och_. Cóż, kurwa.

Od kiedy to Scott postanowił stać się tak kurewsko spostrzegawczy?

W końcu, po dobrych kilkunastu minutach (cholera, cierpliwość Scotta znacznie wzrosła od czasów szkolnych), niechętnie przyznaje:

— Ja… nie wiem.

Na początku myśli, że może Scott się rozłączył, ponieważ na linii zrobiło się niesamowicie cicho.

— Jak sądzisz, co to znaczy? — w końcu pyta Scott. Ale wcale nie brzmi na zadowolonego z siebie, chociaż ma ku temu powody. Gdyby Stiles nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że w rzeczywistości wspierał go, był niemal… delikatny.

— Jezu _Chryste._

— Nie, to tylko ja, Scott.

Taa, dobra, okres wspierania zakończył się dość szybko.

— Zamknij się. To nie jest nawet odrobinę zabawne lub pomysłowe. To jest chyba najstarszy kawał świata. Jesteś do dupy.

— Ja nie. Ale założę się, że Derek chcia…

— O mój _boże_. Nienawidzę cię — Stiles mówi szczerze.

— Też cię kocham, brachu — odpowiada Scott ze śmiechem. — Powodzenia z Derekiem. Upewnię się, że reszta stada przez parę dni będzie się trzymać od was z dala, na wypadek gdybyście chcieli nadrobić stracony czas czy coś.

I niech go diabli, Stiles naprawdę _słyszy_ jego sugestywne poruszanie brwiami.

— Jesteś najgorszym przyjacielem w historii. Nie, poważnie, najgorszym — mówi i rozłącza się, a histeryczny śmiech Scotta dzwoni mu uszach.

Stiles ma tak niewiarygodnie przejebane. [2]

 

__________________________________________________________________  
[1] przekład mój  
[2] przekład Wiany


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - tłumaczenie: chupa-Chak, beta: brak  
> [2] - tłumaczenie: Wiana, beta: ja (choć nie wnikliwa)

To nie tak, że wariuje — dokładnie — bo tego nie robi. Stiles przez cały czas jest uosobieniem spokoju, absolutnie. (Dobra, przez większość czasu. Znaczną część czasu. Przynajmniej dobre pięćdziesiąt procent czasu, jeśli nie nieco więcej. Stiles Stilinski może być spokojny, w porządku? Może). Radzenie sobie z nadprzyrodzonym gównem, jakiemu musiał stawić czoła w ciągu ostatnich dziewięciu lat, dało mu umiejętność bycia spokojnym, chłodnym i mobilizowania się w sytuacjach stresowych. Co nie znaczy, że taka sytuacja w ogóle nie wywołuje w nim jakiegokolwiek stresu.

Jest tylko drobna kwestia, że przez ostatnie kilka lat najwyraźniej spotykał się z Derekiem, nie będąc tego świadom, mimo że wszyscy wokół niego wydają się być dość dobrze poinformowani na bieżąco o tej małej rewelacji.

I mógł — albo nie mógł — zakochać się w Dereku nawet nie zdając sobie z tego jakiejkolwiek sprawy. Co — w porządku, może to nie do końca prawda. Miał coś do Dereka od liceum, ale wtedy składało się to w większości z pożądania i beznadziejnych nastoletnich fantazji. W ostatnich latach, rzecz oczywista, pomyślał o tym raz lub dwa (lub czterysta) razy... jakby to było być z Derekiem teraz, kiedy byli faktycznie przyjaciółmi i Derek już go nie nienawidził (przez większość czasu).

Kurwa. Miał być bystrzakiem w ich małej grupie. Dobra, tytuł prawdopodobnie oficjalnie trafia do Lydii, ale on figuruje na drugim miejscu. Jak mógł przegapić wszystkie znaki?

Kiedy był w liceum i pomimo jego sympatii, Derek nawet nie bardzo go tolerował i dopiero zaczął lubić pod koniec ostatniego roku nauki. Ale potem wyjechał na studia i wszystko jakby przekręciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Początkowo był to tylko sporadyczny sms lub e-mail, a następnie rozmowy telefoniczne, gdy działo się coś ważnego. Ale gdzieś po drodze kryzysy stały się rzadkością, a jednak sms-y i e-maile, i rozmowy telefoniczne trwały. Wtedy, pewnego dnia, Derek pojawił się w jego pokoju w akademiku, bez obrażeń i wyraźnego powodu. To było trochę dziwne i nieco niewygodne, ale Stiles był zadowolony. Widocznie Derek także, bo wracał — najpierw raz w miesiącu, a następnie, w ostatnim roku studiów, odwiedzał go prawie tyle samo razy ile Stiles jeździł do domu (czyli prawie co tydzień).

I to nawet nie kwestia zamieszkania razem albo faktu, że nie był na randce od wieków (dziękuję bardzo za to małe przypomnienie, Scott). Stiles nie uprawiał seksu od... Boże, on nawet nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz odbył stosunek seksualny, tak dawno to było. Ech, to jest śmieszne i żałosne, i jakim sposobem nie zauważył, że przez ten cały czas coś w nim rosło (ha, rosło!)?  
Miał kilka relacji podczas studiów. Nic co by trwało szczególnie długo, ale ze wszystkich nadal był zadowolony. Seks był kiedyś pół-częstym zjawiskiem. Ale potem zamieszkał z Derekiem i... już nie tak częstym. Co nie znaczy, że nie był z nikim od czasu przeprowadzki do domu Hale'ów, ponieważ Stiles wciąż ma potrzeby, no dobra, ale jego ręka dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa częściej niż nie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat.

Stiles wzdycha ciężko i pociera twarz dłonią. Dlaczego jego tata musiał być tak spostrzegawczy? A co gorsza, dlaczego musiał tam iść i rozmawiać o tym otwarcie, jakby nic się nie stało, kiedy przecież, tak jakby, w pewnym rodzaju... stało się.

Prawdziwym problemem jednak nie jest to, że ludzie myślą, że on i Derek spotykają się, bo patrząc na wszystkie dowody, Stiles jest zmuszony przyznać, że to tak naprawdę logiczny wniosek. Problemem jest to, że teraz, kiedy idea została mu zaszczepiona, zaakceptował fakt, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat mógł przegapić kilka rzeczy. Dosłownie nie może myśleć o niczym innym na całym świecie, tylko o tym, że chce więcej niż faktycznie spotykać się z Derekiem Hale'em. I to samo w sobie nie byłoby problemem, gdyby wiedział, że Derek czuł się tak samo. Ale to, co łączy go z Derekiem, jest całkiem niesamowite takie jak jest, i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Stiles chce zrobić, to ryzykować spieprzenie tego wszystkiego.

Możliwe, że wciąż chodzi po salonie, gdy Derek wraca z pracy.

— Proszę, powiedz, że nie robisz tego całe popołudnie — mówi Derek od progu. Zdejmuje skórzaną kurtkę i wiesza ją przy drzwiach, zanim podchodzi i staje przed nim.

Stiles chce obrócić to wszystko w żart, rozegrać jakby wcale mu nie odbiło z powodu tego wszystkiego, co się stało podczas przedpołudnia. _Oczywiście, że nie, za kogo mnie masz?_ Lub: _Proszę cię, nie jestem idiotą._ Ale to byłoby głupie, bo Derek będzie wiedzieć, że kłamie albo przynajmniej unika prawdy. Poza tym, to nie jest jedna z tych rzeczy, które może ignorować aż zniknie, bo jest pewien, że już próbował tej strategii przez lata — i patrzcie, gdzie go to zaprowadziło. Zamiast tego, mówi:

— Cóż, nie cały czas. — A następnie się krzywi. Jest pewien, że Derek może wyczuć jego niepokój.

Przez kilka błogich chwil Derek milczy, wciąż stojąc przed nim sztywno, a Stiles może prawie przekonać samego siebie, że nie będą mieć jeszcze tej rozmowy. To nie tak, że boi się Dereka albo o tym mówić, ale on zawsze skrywał uczucia i pewna jego część jest przerażona, że teraz, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo chce Dereka, jego uczucie nie będzie odwzajemnione.

Jednak ta nadzieja szybko się rozwiewa, gdy Derek w końcu się odzywa.

— Stiles, możemy porozmawiać? — pyta starannie neutralnym tonem, który zazwyczaj zachowuje jedynie dla poważnych rozmów biznesowych, co nigdy nie miało miejsca między nimi.

Stiles kiwa głową, wyciszając się na chwilę, zanim podąża za Derekiem na kanapę. Próbuje nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, ale Derek nie chce spojrzeć mu w oczy. To tylko wzmaga jego niepokój. Opiera się o poduszki na drugim końcu kanapy, z dala od Dereka, i wkłada nogi pod siebie, próbując utrzymać w ryzach niespokojną energię brzęczącą pod jego skórą. Rozpaczliwie chce coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, aby przerwać naglą głuchą ciszę, ale zdusza to pragnienie, bo Derek jest tym, który to zaczął i Derek musi również przejąć inicjatywę.

— Co do wcześniej... — Dereka zaczyna powoli i Stiles myśli: _no tak, to jest ten moment, gdy mnie odrzuca._ Ech, nie ma nic gorszego jak dostać kosza, zanim się jeszcze zaczęło spotykać. — ...przykro mi — Derek ciągnie bez jakiegokolwiek wstępu.

Stiles mruga, ponieważ, co? Z jakiego powodu miałoby mu być przykro? Chyba że...

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że ci przykro? — pyta powoli, ignorując narastające uczucie strachu tworzące się w dole brzucha.

— Właśnie to. Wcześniej, dzisiaj. Z twoim tatą i całym... — ręce Dereka falują wokół niego (to jest niesamowicie podobne do jego własnego szaleńczego wymachiwania i Stiles zastanawia się mgliście, kiedy Derek przejął jego nawyk). — To moja wina. Że on sądzi, że się spotykamy, to mam na myśli.

— Ja... W jaki sposób możesz być odpowiedzialny za to, że tata myśli, że my... — mózg Stilesa dogania usta jakieś pół sekundy później i jego oczy niemal wychodzą mu z orbit z szoku. — Czekaj, zrobiłeś to, no wiesz. Naprawdę _powiedziałeś_ tacie, że my...

— Nie — Derek przerywa mu pośpiesznie. I na ułamek sekundy, coś na kształt winy miga na jego twarzy, zanim znika. — Ale równie dobrze mógłbym.

Stiles mruga, ponieważ we wszystkich wersjach tej rozmowy, jakie przeprowadził dzisiaj w swojej głowie, nie był to z pewnością jeden z możliwych scenariuszy.

— Ja... nie rozumiem.

Derek zmienia pozycję na kanapie, wyciąga jedną rękę, żeby podrapać się po karku. Palce drugiej wbija w udo, w sposób który może świadczyć o zawstydzeniu lub cierpieniu, a on sam wpatruje się w kanapę, jakby chciał rozerwać ją na strzępy.[1]

— Słuchaj, Stiles. Wiesz, że od czasu gdy poszedłeś na studia, ja i twój ojciec znacznie się do siebie zbliżyliśmy? — pyta i Stiles kiwa głową potwierdzająco, chociaż Derek wciąż na niego nie patrzy. — Chodzi o to, że ja tak jakby rozmawiam z nim. Dużo.

Nie ma takiego zamiaru, ale drwina tak jakby… wylatuje mu z ust.

— Ty? — prycha z niedowierzaniem. I tak, dobra, więc obecnie Derek mówi znacznie więcej niż przez pierwsze lata ich znajomości, ale nikt nigdy nie oskarżyłby go o bycie gadatliwym. Nigdy.

Derek podrywa głowę do góry, jego spojrzenie jest tak srogie, że Stiles musi powstrzymywać uśmiech na ten znajomy widok. Chociaż obecnie należy do rzadkości.

— Tak, ja. Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, ile potrafię mówić. — Mija chwila, zanim dodaje. — Gdy chcę.

— Ta, chyba masz rację — mówi Stiles, zamyślony. Niespodziewanie czuje się niesamowicie niespokojnie, jakby każdy mięsień w jego ciele wibrował, ale przynajmniej jego wcześniejsze lęki zostały rozwiane. Na razie. — Więc o czym rozmawiasz z moim tatą?

— O wielu rzeczach. Ale, eee, głównie o tobie.

— O mnie? — mówi Stiles głosem, który może zostać uznany za piszczący. (Odrobinę piszczący. Zdecydowanie nie skrzeczy. Ani troszeczkę, a każdy, kto zasugeruje inaczej, jest wielkim, obleśnym kłamcą.)

Derek znów spuszcza wzrok na kanapę, bawiąc się nieco postrzępionym rękawem ciemnoniebieskiej koszuli i zdecydowanie unika kontaktu wzrokowego. Stilesa aż roznosi energia i pewna desperacja, by odkryć, co takiego Derek miał do powiedzenia, ale wie, że naciskanie go, gdy nie był gotowy, było bezskuteczne. Więc Stiles bawi się bezmyślnie szwem dżinsów i daje Derekowi czas, którego ten wyraźnie potrzebuje.

— Czasami myślę, że twój ojciec doszedł do tego wcześniej niż ja — mówi Derek w końcu, cicho i rozważając słowa. — Wiesz, bardzo na ciebie narzekałem. Na to jak nigdy mnie nie słuchasz i jesteś tak denerwujący i uparty. Jak czasami doprowadzasz mnie do szału. To znaczy, nigdy nie planowałem powiedzieć twojemu tacie o tym wszystkim, ale to zrobiłem. A on patrzył na mnie w ten… sposób. Tak, jakby był w stanie przejrzeć mnie na wylot. Następnie mówił mi o waszej ostatniej rozmowie i zawsze wspominał, że tęsknisz za wszystkimi, nawet jeżeli wiedział, że dosłownie przed chwilą byłem cię odwiedzić.

Cisza zapada w pomieszczeniu i przez chwilę Stiles zastanawia się, czy Derek już skończył. Ale wtedy on bierze głębszy oddech i mówi dalej.

— Gdy spotkałem cię po raz pierwszy, doprowadzałeś mnie na skraj pieprzonej wytrzymałości. Po większości naszych rozmów byłem poirytowany i zdezorientowany, jakbym chciał rozszarpać pazurami moją własną twarz…

— Łał, ostro, człowieku — przerywa Stiles, ale od razu zamyka się, gdy Derek przeszywa go lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Możesz być cicho przez, nie wiem, pięć minut? Chociaż raz w życiu? — warczy na niego, ale brakuje w tym prawdziwego uczucia. Mimo to Stiles przytakuje głową i udaje, że zapina usta na zamek. Derek potrząsa nagle głową, marszcząc brwi. — Kurwa, przepraszam. Nie jestem w tym dobry.

— Dobrze ci idzie — Stiles mówi szczerze. Derek wygląda na bardziej niespokojnego i płochliwego, niż Stiles widział go od bardzo dawna i, tylko po chwili wahania, delikatnie kładzie uspokajająco dłoń na kolanie wilkołaka.

— Myślę... chodzi o to, że naprawdę… To moja wina, że wszyscy myślą, że ze sobą chodzimy. Bo chociaż walczyłem z tym na wszelkie sposoby, jakimś cudem i tak udało ci się zaleźć mi za skórę i po prostu… tam zostałeś. Nie chciałem cię tam. Do diabła, nie mam nawet pojęcia, jak się tam _dostałeś_. Ale i tak to zrobiłeś. I myślę, że po jakimś czasie przestałem z tym walczyć, bo niedobrze już mi się robiło od udawania, że to nie jest prawdą, że nie chcę cały czas być przy tobie. Ale chciałem. I zacząłem tęsknić za twoim zapachem, a gdy cię odwiedzałem, starałem się dotykać cię tak często jak tylko mogłem, by twój zapach został ze mną, do czasu aż wrócisz do domu. Moje zachowanie tak cholernie rzucało się w oczy, że równie dobrze mógłbym wynająć samolot, żeby napisał na niebie moje uczucia do ciebie, by wiedziało całe Beacon Hills zamiast większości. Więc, eee… — Derek pociera dłonią kark, w końcu unosząc wzrok, by popatrzeć na Stilesa. — Przepraszam. Że nigdy ci nie powiedziałem i za to, że ludzie — myśląc, że jesteśmy razem — sprawiają, że czujesz się niezręcznie.

Każdy mięsień w ciele Dereka wygląda na spięty, gdy patrzy na Stilesa, ale na jego twarzy gości tak wielka otwartość i gorliwość, jakiej Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie widział i to dosłownie zabiera mu oddech, gdy pojmuje ogrom tego, co właśnie Derek mu wyznał.

— O mój boże — mówi, gdy w końcu odnajduje słowa. Jego serce dosłownie rośnie od miłości do niego, uczucia tak intensywnego, że niemal duszącego. Tylko Derek może być największym pieprzonym skrytym romantykiem w historii świata i to nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Ma wrażenie, że jego klatka piersiowa zaraz dosłownie wybuchnie od całej tej emocji, którą nagle czuje.

— Stiles — Derek zaczyna powoli, ale na tym kończy. W jego oczach jest to zmartwione spojrzenie, które pojawia się, gdy myśli, że coś namieszał i nie spocznie, dopóki tego nie naprawi. Ale tej nocy Stiles mu na to nie pozwoli.

— Nie, nie, bądź cicho. Nic więcej nie mów. Teraz moja kolej. — Nagle jest boleśnie świadom tego jak bardzo daleko od siebie siedzą na kanapie. Tak jakby Derek był na innym kontynencie, a to mu się nie podoba. Więc przysuwa się bliżej, aż znajduje się parę cali od niego, i rozsiada wygodnie. Mimo tego, że Derek jest lekko zaskoczony jego ruchem, nie protestuje ani nie próbuje uciekać, więc Stiles uznaje to za całkowity sukces. — Po pierwsze, jesteś kretynem — mówi, ale nie potrafi powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, gdy widzi zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Dereka. — Ponieważ tak właściwie to szaleję za tobą od szkoły średniej i nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem nigdy tego nie odkryłeś, jako że podobno masz super moc węchu wilkołaka czy coś w tym stylu.

Derek krzywi się słysząc ostatnią część (nienawidzi, gdy Stiles nazywa ich wyostrzone zmysły „mocami wilkołaka”, więc, oczywiście, ma w zwyczaju mówienie tego tak często jak to tylko możliwe, żeby go wkurzyć), ale trochę napięcia opuszcza jego ciało. Jego usta drgają w kącikach, krótko, ale wciąż zauważalnie i Stiles rozpoznaje to jako jeden z małych, prywatnych uśmiechów Dereka, który, postanowił wierzyć, należy tylko do niego.

— To czego nie rozumiem, to dlaczego nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś, człowieku. Minęły lata.

— Ja… — mówi Derek i przerywa. — Tyle czasu minęło odkąd pozwoliłem sobie pragnąć czegoś, _kogoś_ , ponownie. Myślę, że po prostu… bałem się. — Przełyka i wciąga drżący oddech, który zapewne zostałby niezauważony przez kogoś, kto nie znał Dereka niesamowicie dobrze.

I wtedy do Stilesa dociera, że nie ważne jak bardzo Derek wydoroślał, nie ważne ile uleczył z niektórych ze swoich starych ran, wciąż tak wiele go kosztuje przyznanie się do strachu przed czymkolwiek, a zwłaszcza strachu przed ponownym otwarciem dla kogoś serca. Niemniej w tej sprawie muszą wszystko sobie wyjaśnić, więc nie może zezwolić na taki ogólnik, nie ważne jak bardzo nie chce naciskać.

— Czego się bałeś? — pyta, marszcząc brwi.

— Że nie będziesz czuć tego samego. Że cię stracę. Boże, Stiles, to skomplikowane. Moja historia nie jest tak dokładnie wspaniała, gdy chodzi o, wiesz — znów macha ręką — ludzi, których kocham. I po prostu… nie mogłem tego ryzykować. Z tobą.

— Więc, co? Po prostu podjąłeś decyzję za nas obu?

— Nie. To nie tak, Stiles, i wiesz o tym. Ja tylko… Między nami było tak dobrze i nie chciałem tego niszczyć, ryzykować tego. Ja… nie mogłem.

Tutaj jest coś więcej, coś pod tymi słowami, czego nie mówi. Ale Stiles zna Dereka już zbyt długo, prawdopodobnie zna go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, i słyszy to, co nie jest wypowiadane, niemalże tak głośno jak to, co _jest_.

— Nie możesz na serio myśleć… po całym tym czasie, że ja… że ot tak bym cię opuścił. Że po tym nie chciałbym mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

Milczenie Dereka jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią. I to powinno go rozzłościć, powinien być _wściekły_ , że po całym tym czasie Derek wciąż myśli, że ludzie go opuszczą, że _Stiles_ go opuści jakby nic nie znaczył i mógł z łatwością zostawić go w tyle. Ale zanim Stiles może lepiej się zastanowić nad ruchem, siada na kolanach Dereka. Przez sekundę jest trochę niewygodnie, zanim unosi się nad nim okrakiem, a następnie dziwnie komfortowo, gdy usadawia się na nich w ten sposób.

— Jesteś głupim, pieprzonym idiotą, wiesz o tym? — pyta, zanim pochyla się i obejmuje ramiona Dereka, przytulając twarz do jego szyi i wzdychając ciężko w ciepło jego skóry. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się jakie znaczenie dotyk ma dla Dereka i wie, że czasami dotyk mówi więcej niż mogą jakiekolwiek słowa. Przez chwilę myśli, że może przekroczył granice, ale gdy zamierza się odsunąć, czuje jak ręce Dereka oplatają go w pasie i przysuwają niemożliwie blisko, zanim jedna z dłoni wymyka się ku górze i zanurza w jego włosach. Trzymają się w objęciach tak długo, że wydaje się, że minęły godziny i Stiles myśli _tak_ i _dom_ , i _kochamcię_ , i ma nadzieję, że Derek rozumie, co ma na myśli, co próbuje przekazać dotykiem zamiast słowami. [2]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TŁUMACZENIE: Chupa-chak  
> BETA: brak (przepraszam za usterki)

Kiedy w końcu odchyla się do tyłu, by spojrzeć na Dereka, czuje że wysycha mu w ustach, jakby powietrze zostało powoli wysysane z pomieszczenia i nie może już oddychać. Oczy Dereka są ciemne, jego wzrok tak intensywny, że żołądek Stilesa opada, a serce dudni w piersi. Jego język nieświadomie wymyka się z ust i liże wargi, a Derek śledzi cały ruch, zahipnotyzowany. Stiles nie jest pewien, kto porusza się pierwszy, ale w jednej chwili patrzą na siebie, a w następnej całują się. 

Usta Dereka są miękkie i trochę spierzchnięte, ale poruszają się z taką precyzją, że gdyby Stiles nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby pomyśleć, że przyszła z latami praktyki. A może to po prostu naturalny talent wilkołaka. Jednak myśl umiera niemal natychmiast, gdy Derek liże sobie drogę do jego gorących ust, pogłębiając ich pocałunek, i Stilesowi nie udaje się stłumić niskiego jęku w odpowiedzi. Derek wsuwa mu dłonie pod koszulkę, przeciągając tępymi paznokciami w dół mięśni jego pleców i to jest tak gorące i intymne w tym samym czasie, że Stilesa przechodzi dreszcz. Jedna z dłoni Stilesa zaciska się w pięść we włosach Dereka, druga wciąż ściska rozpaczliwie przód jego koszuli, trzymając go blisko. 

Stiles jęczy, jak Derek wytycza gorącymi pocałunkami szlak w dół linii jego żuchwy i szyi, i wie, że robi się twardy. Eksperymentalnie przesuwa się na kolanach Dereka i zostaje nagrodzony jego jękiem, gdy instynktownie wygina się ku niemu, tak twardy i podniecony jak Stiles. Derek chwyta jego biodra, wbijając palce w kości, na granicy bólu, a ręce Stilesa znajdują powrotną drogę do jego włosów, ciągnąc go do kolejnego mokrego, namiętnego pocałunku, gdy kontynuują ocieranie się o siebie. 

Przyjemność przetacza się przez niego, za każdym razem gdy ich penisy się stykają, nawet poprzez cztery warstwy ubrań, i Stiles wie, w żenujący sposób, że nie wytrwa długo w tym tempie. To nie tylko przez to, co robią, ponieważ zrobił to niejednokrotnie w życiu, ale jeszcze nigdy nie podniecił się tak całkowicie. Wie, że to dlatego, że to Derek, wspaniały, uparty, piękny Derek, który wytrwale był przy nim, nawet gdy nie zawsze chciał być. Derek, jedyna osoba, w której zakochał się mimo wszystko. Derek nadal całuje go desperacko, wyginając się do niego, jakby w obawie, że to jedyna szansa na bycie razem, i Stiles drży na myśl, że to dopiero początek. 

— Kurwa, Stiles, muszę... — Derek wstrzymuje oddech przy ustach Stilesa, a jego palce sięgają i zawisają nad zapięciem dżinsów Stilesa. — Po prostu... muszę cię dotknąć.

Stiles ledwie ma czas chrząknąć w pełnej i całkowitej akceptacji tego planu, a Derek już rozpina mu spodnie; czuje jego gorące palce na biodrach, kiedy zaczyna zsuwać dżinsy wraz z bokserkami. Wygina się, dając Derekowi więcej miejsca na pozbycie się problemowej odzieży. I w końcu jego penis uwolniony od ograniczeń bielizny pręży się twardy przy brzuchu, już przeciekając. Derek patrzy w dół przez kilka chwil, spojrzeniem miękkim i pełnym niemal czci, zanim owija dłoń wokół jego długości i przesuwa nią eksperymentalnie. 

— Kurwa — jęczy Stiles, pochylając się do przodu, by ponownie wślizgnąć się językiem w usta Dereka, gdy ten przesuwa kciukiem tam i z powrotem w poprzek szczeliny jego penisa. Przyjemność strzela wzdłuż kręgosłupa Stilesa i wszystko, o czym może myśleć to kurwa i Derek, i takproszęwięcej. Wsuwa dłonie z powrotem pod koszulkę Dereka, biegnie palcami po umięśnionych płaszczyznach jego ciała. Widział jego nagi tors zbyt wiele razy, aby zliczyć, ale nigdy nie był w stanie dotknąć, zbadać tego ciała w ten sposób, i to jest zdumiewające. Niesamowite. Wszystko takie, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić, i więcej. Przeciąga kciukiem po brodawce Dereka, następnie ściska ją delikatnie, a dźwięk, jaki robi Derek, wysyła gorąco prosto do pachwiny Stilesa. 

— Za dużo ubrań — jęczy, bo chce sutki Dereka w ustach i jego penisa w ręku, a nie może zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy, kiedy on jest ubrany.

Derek rozluźnia niechętnie uścisk i Stiles unosi się z jego kolan — tylko na tyle, aby obaj zrzucili swoje ubrania — zanim ponownie usadawia się wygodnie. Członek Dereka jest nieco dłuższy niż Stilesa, nieobrzezany i już w pełni twardy, i Derek sapie, gdy ociera się o penisa Stilesa, gdy ten zmienia pozycję. Derek wpatruje się w niego rozszerzonymi, ciemnymi źrenicami, a jego włosy są dzikie, usta czerwone i opuchnięte i Stiles uważa, że Derek nigdy nie wyglądał tak zachwycająco w całym jego życiu. 

— Jesteś tak jak cholernie piękny — mruczy Stiles, zanim pochyla się i całuje Dereka bez tchu, rękami przemierzając, dotykając i czując każdy centymetr jego ciała. Chce zapamiętać każdy pieprzyk, zbadać każdy dołek i krzywiznę, prześledzić każdy mięsień rękami, ustami i ciałem, aż będzie znał Derka lepiej niż samego siebie.

— Stiles — jęczy Derek, odsuwając się tuż przed tym, jak Stiles czuje, że zaczyna mu brakować tlenu. Podnosi dłoń zwróconą wnętrzem ku Stilesowi, któremu zajmuje kilka chwil, aby zrozumieć, o co prosi.

— Chcesz, żebym...? — pyta, wystawiając odrobinę język, i Derek tylko kiwa głową, raz, wyginając kąciki warg w uśmiechu. Stilesowi nie trzeba powtarzać. Chwytając dłoń, wytycza językiem mokry szlak od nadgarstka do czubków palców, upewniając się, że jest wystarczająco nawilżona. To jest tak cholernie gorące i intensywnie intymne w tym samym czasie, że Stiles czuje na twarzy mimowolny rumieniec. Kiedy kończy, Derek uśmiecha się do niego i przesuwa pod nim, usadawiając ich wyżej, po czym sięga w dół i owija mokrą dłoń wokół ich członków, gładząc je leniwie. 

Gorący dreszcz przeszywa ciało Stilesa, gdy ich penisy ocierają się o siebie i instynktownie kołysze się w dłoń Dereka, ponaglając go. Chwyta bicepsy Dereka, kiedy pochyla się, by całować linię jego żuchwy, lizać dołek pod grdyką, delikatnie ssać miękką skórę w miejscu, gdzie szyja spotyka ramię. Derek jęczy, ekscytująco i bez tchu, przyspieszając ruchy dłoni, podczas gdy Stiles kontynuuje podróż w dół jego ciała. Okrąża kciukami każdy z sutków, po czym pochyla się i bierze prawy do ust, przesuwając językiem po stwardniałej końcówce. 

— Stiles... kurwa. — Derek robi gwałtowny wdech, wbijając paznokcie w skórę nad jego pośladkami, po czym wypuszcza powietrze w krótkich sapnięciach. Stiles przygryza sutek, a następnie zasysa przez kilka sekund, zanim przechodzi do drugiego.

Stiles może poczuć zbliżający się orgazm — przyjemność zwija się w jego podbrzuszu — a na podstawie nierównego oddechu Dereka może powiedzieć, że on też jest blisko. Odrywa usta od sutka, by lizać powrotną drogę do ust. Sięga jedną ręką między nimi, owijając dłoń wokół dłoni Dereka, aby mu pomóc. Ledwo dostaje kilka pociągnięć, jak krzyczy i dochodzi; jego orgazm uderza go z tak gwałtowną siłą, że czuje, jakby mógł zemdleć. Derek głaszcze go przez wstrząsy wtórne, wyciągając z niego każdą ostatnią kroplę przyjemności i to wydaje się być tym czego potrzebuje, by pchnąć go na krawędź — dochodzi z imieniem Stilesa na ustach jak błaganiem. 

Powietrze jest ciężkie od zapachu potu i seksu, nawet dla ludzkiego nosa. Stiles opada do przodu, opierając czoło o ramię Dereka, podczas gdy obaj walczą o oddech i wracają do siebie. Jedna z rąk Dereka podąża leniwie w górę i w dół kręgosłupa Stilesa, uspokajająco i łagodnie, i Stiles myśli, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

— O mój boże — w końcu mówi, kiedy jego oddech nieco się stabilizuje. — To było cholernie niesamowite. Dlaczego, u licha, czekaliśmy z tym tak długo?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiada Derek. Podnosi czystą dłoń do policzka Stilesa, i przysuwa jego twarz, by złożyć pocałunek na jego ustach. Stiles pogłębia pieszczotę, rozchylając wargi na powitanie języka Dereka, i chwyta go za ramiona; mija kilka minut, zanim rozdzielają się ponownie. 

Stiles cofa się, patrzy na bałagan wokół nich i kwituje:

— Powinniśmy chyba posprzątać czy coś. I może zjeść kolację?

Derek przechyla głowę na bok, śląc Stilesowi uśmieszek.

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja byłbym to pominął i przeszedł prosto do deseru.

Stiles jęczy głośno i śmieje się mimowolnie. 

— Będę udawać, że tego nie powiedziałeś, ponieważ, koleś, wow, to jest słabe, nawet jak na ciebie.

— Tak, ale ty to kochasz — Derek ripostuje.

I Stiles nie może zrobić nic innego tylko się zgodzić. Tak więc, zamiast odpowiedzi, scałowuje uśmieszek samozadowolenia z twarzy Dereka, czując się szczęśliwszy niż pamięta od lat.


End file.
